Amagami : the story of the sad one Malay version
by airshark
Summary: 1  language : Malay . sorry have to put in Indonesian Language because its closer in terms of basic Malay language .  2  The story involves Kusanagi Haru  my own character and other Amagami characters .  3  New arc : Kusanagi Haru .  4  Main character : H
1. Episod 1

Amagami – The story of the sad one (featuring Kusanagi Haru - fan fic)

-oleh くさなぎ はる -

1 . Kegagalan …

Ada suatu malam , Junichi telah gagal dalam temujanjinya . Apabila Junichi mahu beredar dari taman Bandar , dia terjumpa seorang lelaki yang cedera teruk akibat dibelasah orang . Lelaki itu sekelas dengan Junichi . Lelaki itu , bernama Haru , berjalan perlahan-lahan , menahan kesakitannya . Junichi pun terkejut .

Junichi : Ish , teruknya keadaan kau sekarang ni !

Haru : Erghhh … (menahan kesakitan sambil menaiki tangga)

Junichi terus mendekati Haru dan memapahnya ke bangku rata . Dia membersihkan luka-luka yang ada pada Haru . Haru menjerit kesakitan .

Junichi : Haru , tahan sikit kesakitan kau tu . Kau pun cedera .

Tiba-tiba Haru menyoal sesuatu .

Haru: Err , kau siapa ?

Angin dan salji bertiup seketika .

Junichi :Wei , aku rakan sekelas kau , kau tahu ! Dah la kau selalu tak wujud dalam kelas , rakan kelas sendiri pun tak kenal ? (nada marah)

Haru : Oh ok … aku baru ingat .

Junichi : Apa yang dah berlaku sampai kau boleh cedera parah sebegitu ?

Haru : Aku dibelasah oleh mamat gangster . Mereka tak puas hati dengan aku disebabkan aku minat kat seorang perempuan kat Kibitachi …

Junichi : Kesian aku tengok kau … Kenapalah dunia ini kejam sangat …? Sekarang ini aku menderita akibat si dia tak datang temujanji …

Haru : Sudah la , Tachibana … Fitrah kita sebagai manusia … mahu dicintai … mahu dikasihi … mahu disayangi … Tetapi apakan daya … Kita tiada peluang buat masa sekarang …

Junichi terdiam seketika . Dia baru sahaja membersihkan luka pada Haru . Dia menanggalkan kot sejuknya .

Junichi : Betul apa yang kau katakan tadi , Haru … (sambil memakaikan kot miliknya pada Haru) . Errr … boleh aku hantarkan kau sampai rumah ?

Haru : (terdiam seketika , lalu berkata) Aku tak ada tempat lagi dalam dunia ni …

Junichi : Apa maksud kau ?

Haru : (menzipkan baju kot yang dipakaikan) Aku dah tak ada tempat lagi …

Junichi : (berfikir seketika)

Junichi : Apa kata kita lepak kat rumah Masoshi tu . Nak ?

Haru : (diam)

Junichi : (memahami)Tak mengapalah . Kita pergi sajalah ke rumah aku , Lagipun , Miya teringin nak jumpa kau , maklumlah dia kan …

Haru : Aku faham . Mari pergi …

Junichi memapah Haru ke rumah Junichi . Mereka berdua melintasi jalan besar , kawasan perumahan , sekolah dan akhirnya sampai ke rumah .

Junichi : (membuka pintu dan menanggalkan kasut) Saya dah pulang . Aku ada bawa rakan sekelas aku .

Haru : (menanggalkan kasut) Maaf menggangggu ...

Darah berguguran dari tangan Haru . Kebetulan ada kedengaran bunyi seseorang menuruni tangga .

Miya : Abang ! Selamat kemb-

Miya terkejut apabila melihat Haru , apatah lagi dengan keadaan Haru yang sebegitu rupa .

Miya : H-Haru ? (risau) Kenapa dengan kamu ni ? Abang , bawa dia ke ruang tamu !

Tiba-tiba , Haru pengsan . Mereka berdua terkejut . Mereka terlihat kesan luka yang terbuka di belakang badannya dan tangannya .

Junichi : B-baiklah !

Mereka berdua memapah Haru ke ruang tamu .

Miya : (cemas) Nii-nii , aku pergi ambil kit kecemasan !

Miya berlari ke bilik lain , sementara Junichi membuka baju Haru . Alangkah terkejutnya Junichi apabila melihat luka Kusanagi Haru terbuka . Dengan segera dia meluru ke telefon rumahnya menelefon ambulans untuk menghantarnya ke hospital . Miya datang ke arah Junichi . Miya memandang Junichi dengan penuh cemas .

Miya : (risau) Nii-nii telefon ambulans ka ?

Junichi : (semakin risau) Terpaksalah ... demi untuk menyelamatkan Haru … Walapun aku tak rapat dengannya , tetapi dia masih rakan kelas aku .

Miya : (mengerti)

Junichi menelefoni pihak ambulans .

Junichi : Miya , jaga Haru baik-baik sementara kita tunggu ambulans datang .

Miya : Baiklah .

Miya meluru ke ruang tamu untuk menjaga Haru . Desas desus hati Junichi risau akan keadaan Haru .

Junichi : (monolog dalaman)Mengapa hidup Haru lebih teruk daripadaku ..? Mengapa dia selalu mengalami kesunyian , sehingga sekarang …? Mengapa tiada orang yang ambil berat pasal dia …? Sedangkan aku yang berusaha untuk dapatkan teman wanita , dia masih lagi dipinggirkan dalam hidupnya … Berikanlah kehidupan yang baik kepadanya … Aku tak ingin melihat dia menderita …

Ambulans datang , membawa Haru ke hospital . Junichi dan Miya turut berada dalam van ambulans , menuju ke Hospital Port .

Junichi : Aku berharap dia tidak akan apa-apa …


	2. Episod 2

2 . – kisah Haru – botol kaca

(bunyi penggera telefon bimbit yang kuat)

(tersedar daripada tidur)

(menggeliat)

Haru : (menguap) Huaaarghhh …

(mengesat mata)

(membasuh muka)

(menggosok gigi)

(mandi sebentar , berpakaian uniform Kibitou)

(menyarung pedang kayu)

(memakai bandana)

(memakai beg sekolah)

(keluar daripada rumah pokoknya)

(mengunci pintu rumahnya)

Namaku Kusanagi Haru . Biasanya aku dipanggil Haru . Aku adalah seorang pelajar sekolah tinggi Kibitou yang terpinggir disebabkan aku dilabelkan sebagai pelajar bermasalah di sekolah .

Apabila aku berjalan ke sekolah , budak-budak sekolah menjadi gerun . Aku tertanya-tanya , mengapa mereka takut dengan aku ? Apa yang membuatkan mereka takut dengan aku ? Setiap hari , ada saja sesuatu yang berlaku . Orang belasah aku , Erghh … aku tak tahan dowh . Luka sana , luka sini , orang labelkan aku orang yang suka bergaduh , padahal aku tak terlibat dalam pergaduhan pun .

Apabila aku memandang ke langit , aku hanya mampu berdoa . Berdoa untuk menghentikan segala salah faham yang ditumpahkan ke atas aku . Dunia , kadangkala kau menimbulkan masalah padaku …

* * *

Sekolah . Sekolah Tinggi Kibitou . Aku pelajar tahun 2 . Kalau tak silap , ada 5 kelas untuk tahun 2 . Aku berada di kelas 2-B . Satu kelas aku tak kenal siapa mereka , tetapi mereka kenal siapa aku . Maklumlah , aku tak campur dengan orang di sekeliling aku sangat …

Aku lebih suka menyendiri daripada bersama sesiapa , itupun kalau tiada seseorang yang mampu meggerakkan hati untuk mengubah hidup aku . Tiba-tiba , ada seorang guru memanggil aku .

Maya-sensei : Maafkan saya , tetapi boleh tak saya pinjam Kusanagi Haru-kun sebentar ?

Guru kelas 2-B: Baiklah . Kusanagi , awak ikutlah Takahashi-sensei .

Haru : Ok …

Aku berdiri . Aku keluar dari kelas itu dengan penuh persoalan . Aku yang tak pernah dipanggil oleh guru , tiba-tiba dipanggil . Persoalan bermain di benak fikiran aku … Aku berjalan bersama Takahashi-sensei . Tiba-tiba dia …

Maya-sensei : Kusanagi-kun , nama awak sebenarnya di kelas 2-A . Bukannya di kelas 2-B .

Haru : (geleng kepala) Bukankah nama saya dalam senarai kelas 2-B ?

Maya-sensei : (mengeluarkan senarai nama) Pengetua kita membuat sedikit rombakan kelas . Sebenarnya awak mencapai 10 teratas dalam kedudukan pelajar tahun 2 , jadi awak sepatutnya berada di kelas 2-A , bukannya di kelas 2-B .

Haru : Oh ok … saya faham (muka sedih)

Aku berjalan ke kelas 2-B . Setibanya aku di pintu kelas , aku mengetuk pintu kelas .

Dam dam !

Guru kelas 2-B : Masuk .

Aku masuk ke dalam kelas dalam perasaan yang sedih . Aku menuju ke tempat duduk aku lalu mengemas beg aku dengan tanganku yang terketar-ketar , bergoncang . Orang lain tertanya-tanya mengapa aku berbuat demikian . Cikgu itu bertanya .

Guru kelas 2-B : Kusanagi-san , apa yang dah berlaku ? Awak cuba meninggalkan kelas saya .

Haru : (selesai mengemas) Maafkan aku … aku tak berani nak memandang muka kamu semua … Takahashi-sensei kata tadi kelas aku yang sebenarnya di kelas 2-A .

Semua : (terkejut)

Tiba-tiba pengetua membuka pintu kelas . Semua orang bangun , memberi hormat , termasuklah aku .

Pengetua : Memang betul apa yang Kusanagi cakap . Saya yang membuat penukaran ini . Sebabnya Kusanagi-san berada di 10 terbaik pelajar cemerlang tahun 1 tahun lepas . Ia berlaku disebabkan kesilapan saya sendiri , silap mengatur kelas . Disebabkan itulah saya membuat rombakan semula pelajar .

Rakan-rakan : (terkejut)

Pengetua : Sakurai-san dan Kamizaki-san , kamu berdua pun akan berada di kelas 2-A , memandangkan saya nampak prestasi pelajaran kamu berdua agak bagus dalam tahun yang lepas .

Sakurai-san : Baiklah , terima kasih tuan pengetua . ^^

Kamizaki-san : Terima kasih .

Pengetua : Kamu bertiga , lekas sedikit . Saya mahu ke kelas 2-A .

Kami bertiga : Baiklah .

Haru : (menundukkan muka) Terima kasih , kamu semua …

Tiba-tiba ada seorang pelajar dalam kelas berdiri dengan keadaan yang marah .

Hatoshi : (marah) Hei Kusanagi , disebabkan kaulah benda-benda begini berlaku . Adakah kau ingin membuat puak kau sendiri ? Kau tu dah la mementingkan diri sendiri , tak bercampur dengan orang , ada hati nak berterima kasih kat kita semua ? Buat hal sendirilah ! Jangan melibatkan orang lain , bodoh !

Kadao : (tenung ke arah aku) Betul tu , dia tu sepatutnya berada di kelas 2-E , kalau kau nak tau , bukannya kelas 2-A yang pandai tu . Hahahahaha !

Raisawa : (membaling botol kaca ke arah aku dengan kuat)

Haru : (terkena botol kaca di bahagia kepala dan menjerit kesakitan) Argh !

Semua orang terkejut kecuali 3 orang yang marah terhadapku .

Guru kelas 2-B : Apa yang kamu bertiga cuba lakukan !

Pelajar-pelajar kelas lain mula berkerumun di pintu kelas 2-B . Kelihatan Tachibana Junichi dan Ayatsuji Tsukasa datang melepasi kelas 2-B . Pandangan aku mula menjadi kabur . Aku hanya nampak ada seseorang cuba menyelamatkan aku . Aku mula hilang kesedaran diriku . Tiba-tiba aku menjadi takut . Ada sesuatu mengambil alih diriku . Pada masa itulah aku tidak sedarkan diri ….

* * *

Apabila aku memperoleh kesedaran diriku semula , aku cuba bangun … Alangkah terkejutnya aku apabila aku mendapati semua orang cedera . Aku menjadi takut . Aku meraung sekuat hati aku . Sekuat hati aku sehinggakan suara aku mengeluarkan seribu macam perasaan . Tiba-tiba air mataku berguguran . Aku tak dapat menahan diriku menangis . Aku mula persoalkan kewujudanku di atas bumi ini . Aku bertanya kepada diri sendiri , inikah tujuan hidup aku ? Hidup aku hanyalah ibarat membawa kehancuran kepada umat manusia di sekeliling aku . Aku mula menyalahkan diri aku .

Haru : (meraung) Kenapa aku masih hidup , sedangkan mereka semua yang tak berdosa mati ! (kecewa) Kenapa mereka ? Kenapa tidak aku ? (menjerit) GRRAAAHHHH !

Tiba-tiba Tachibana Junichi dan Ayatsuji Tsukasa menggerakkan tangannya . Mereka berdua memperoleh kesedaran mereka . Aku mulai risau . Aku menjadi lebih takut . Lebih takut daripada si penakut yang baru sahaja membunuh orang . Aku cuba melarikan diri tetapi aku tak dapat menggerakkan kaki aku . Aku baru menyedari aku mengalami kecederaan yang agak teruk dan parah . Ayatsuji Tsukasa berkata sesuatu .

Ayatsuji : (berkata dengan perlahan) Kusanagi-kun , awak dah pun sedar .

Haru : Y-ya … A-aku da-h s-sed-dar … A-aku n-nak k-kau bu..bun..nuh a-aku … Ta-ta…ma-t…kan ri-wa…yaaa-ttt a-a…k-

Aku tidak sedarkan diri sekali lagi . Ayatsuji Tsukasa terkejut dengan apa yang aku katakan tadi . Dia betul-betul rasa serba salah . Tachibana Junichi pun teringat akan peristiwa sebelum aku memperoleh kesedaran . Mereka berdua menjadi risau .Mereka menyedari sesuatu . Jika mereka berdua membuat aku rasa kecewa dan mencederakan aku , aku akan …


End file.
